


Transformation at full moon

by Deirana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: Arne was bitten by a strange creature a few months ago. Since then, he has undergone an ominous transformation once a month.





	Transformation at full moon

**I have already published this story in german on FF.de. The story is titled "Verwandlung bei Vollmond" and my name there is Deira. The story comes from me.**

**A short story about a full moon transformation. It's a one-shot. I hope you like the story.**

Uneasy, Arne looked out the window. The moon would soon rise and it had no time to lose.

Unfortunately, it had become later at work. At the last moment before the end of the day, his boss had pressed a list into his hand and asked him to call the customers. 

Arne had completed the calls as quickly as he could. He had probably lost valuable time, but today it was time again...

But he could not afford to lose his job to all the wrong. His life was complicated enough. He thought for a moment about staying in the apartment. But the danger that too much would break when it happened was simply too great. 

He couldn't control it after all...

Arne went to the closet and put on a pair of jogging pants and a T-shirt. He then packed a rain jacket into a backpack. It was supposed to rain the next day and he didn't want to get wet.

He thanked Heaven for taking a two-day trip to Paris with her best friend Elsa tonight. She was very happy when he surprised her with this trip and that he even took over the costs of her friend.

Yes, gradually things went into the money. 

A month earlier Arne had given his partner a wellness weekend in the Eifel and the month before he had faked a company party that would last a long time. So he could explain that he did not return until the early morning. 

But she had nevertheless become suspicious, even if she suspected another woman behind his long absence. He had denied this and continued to talk about a long night with colleagues.

She would never believe the truth, and if she did, she would probably turn away from him in disgust. Arne couldn't even take it badly. That's probably how everyone would react....

The alleged company celebration, which he only pretended to spend the night in the forest, had a costly aftermath.

His best suit, which he often wore in the office, had been ruined when it began to snow and soaked the clothes in his backpack. He had to buy a new suit.

Arne left the apartment and drove to the nearby nature reserve. There he parked his car in a lonely parking lot, took out the backpack and walked towards the forest.

Here he would be alone. Although there was a nearby farm nearby, the animals were in the stables at night and the people in the houses.

Soon it would happen again. He would transform and afterwards would not know what he had done in his animal form. The first time a few months ago, he had woken up on a deserted forest path and had been looking for his clothes. It had been scattered and ruined on the forest floor. His sweater was torn and his pants looked as if an animal had left his faeces on it.

He found the shoes near a small stream. They looked like someone was trampled on it. Then there were these strange imprints in the forest floor. He had wondered which animal it came from when an old man appeared next to him.

The older gentleman with the long beard and cardigan had looked at him sympathetically and said that he understood that it was a shock the first time and then called him a were-creature.

At first he could not believe it, but the man had filmed his transformation. Arne's horror had at first known no bounds. The process of transformation, as a fur grew for him, had simply been disgusting.

Arne was stunned when he understood the truth. So from now on he would join this... Transform ingesues and do things... cause destruction.

He was just glad that no one had been injured. What if he ran in front of a car and the driver had to dodge? What if he met a possible cyclist or jogger who might still be on the road at that time? This rarely happened in this area, but it did happen.

  
He, too, was in danger in his animal form. What if a hunter shot at him?

And weren't there also demon hunters hunting for were-creatures? The old man, who had imagined himself as a hoarder, had warned him against it. The stories of people travelling with silver bullets and other weapons were not lying.

"There was an attack here decades ago by a werewolf. He has torn two hikers to pieces. The man could then be taken to the track," Horst had told the story.

"As with you, it was not his fault that he became such a creature. He was bitten when he went into the woods at night. It was fortunate that he survived the attack in the first place."

Yes, that was what happened to Arne. This... Cattle had bitten him when he was reckless enough to get too close to him. Why did he have to go jogging at full moon in the evening? And why in this remote area?

But there was no time left to think about it. Arne had achieved his goal. He took off his shoes, socks and jogging pants as well as the T-shirt and stuffed the stuff into the backpack. 

From a distance, he thought he could hear children's laughter at one time and he was terrified. Were walkers still on the way? But Horst would make sure he didn't bite anyone. If necessary, he would tie him to a tree.

Horst, who had proved to be a great help...

Arne entered the large meadow after depositing his backpack behind a bush. He hoped that he would not have been too far away from this place when he awoke at sunrise. He hoped that his mouth would not be dirty again and that he would not choke out the remnants of the food he had consumed in the last hours.

Such a thing was not food for a human being. It was just disgusting to him.

Arne felt that the transformation was beginning. In the distance, he saw a man. Horst was there. He would keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything he had to be ashamed of afterwards. 

He hoped that he would also stop him from eating...

Arne suddenly felt a burning throughout his body and he settled down on his knees. He felt he was changing...

A young woman and her two young children smiled kindly at the man sitting on a bench in the forest, next to them an animal, which triggered screaming screams from the children.

"How sweet! A cuddly sheep," said the little boy, perhaps three years old, and his seven-year-old sister wanted to pet the woolly sheep, who peacefully offered their grass next to the man.

Another sheep grazed peacefully nearby.

"Be careful, this could bite," said the old man kindly, smiling at the child. "But if you will, I will take a photo of you and your brother and the sheep."

The mother laughed. "Yes, that's a nice idea. Wait, I'll give you the phone for a moment. But I've never seen them here with their sheep!"

The man nodded with a smile. "I only come sometimes. The full moon always makes the Arne a bit washy. My Hilla, by the way. Then he has to get out and the grass in him as if he hadn't eaten anything for weeks."

After the recording, the small family said goodbye, who were on holiday on a nearby farm with petting zoo.

The man patted the sheep on the head. "Yes, Arne. After all, the children are given a lot of joy. But don't eat too much grass. Otherwise tomorrow, when you are a human again, it will be bad for you again. The last time you spoiled your stomach...

Horst, who had once worked as a shepherd, had sympathy for the young man. It certainly wasn't easy to be a Were creature. His wife Hilla was also one. Unfortunately, she had caught Arne when he patted her on the head, and since then Arne has also been a das.

"Yes, Arne, it's not easy for you and my Hilla to make an animal once a month," Horst said sympathetically.

It was hard, even if it was a sheep. 


End file.
